Elemental Blade (3.5e Class)
Elemental Blade The Elemental Blade wields the raw elemental powers of the planes as weapons of destruction. Making an Elemental Blade Elemental Blades are, fundamentally, martial characters, and have the weaknesses of such, although they do have more than the usual amount of battlefield control. Abilities: Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution are all important for any martial character. The Elemental Blade also benefits from a high Charisma, because it affects their class abilities. Races: Genasi obviously have a certain attunement to the elements. So do Elnades. Of course, not only elemental characters are interested in elemental power. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 4d4×10 gp (100 gp). Starting Age: Complex. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Elemental Blade. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The Elemental Blade is proficient with light, medium, and heavy armor, shields (except tower shields), and simple and martial weapons. (Su): The Elemental Blade can conjure a martial or simple weapon that deals damage of any energy type he has access to. This is a swift action. The weapon exists until he chooses to conjure another one. (Su): At level 1, the Elemental Blade has access to two simple elements. At level 5, the Elemental Blade gains access to another simple element. At 9th level, every 4 levels after 9th, and 15th level, the Elemental Blade gains access to another element. Simple Elements: Fire, Cold, Electricity, and Acid are simple elements. Complex Elements: Sonic, Force, Positive, and Negative are complex elements. (Su): At 2nd level, the Elemental Blade can conjure armor in which he is proficient. This is a swift action. The armor exists until he chooses to conjure another one. When he conjures armor, he chooses an energy type. The energy type of the armor grants it a special ability: * Fire: The armor gives off light like a torch, and deals 1d6 points of fire damage each round in a grapple. * Cold: The armor is chill to the touch, and grants resistance 5 fire and cold. * Electricity: The armor is powered, and grants a +10' bonus to the character's land speed (applied before the reduction for armor). * Acid: The armor dissolves any weapon that touches it. Any weapon you are attacked with takes 2d6 points of acid damage. * Sonic: The armor cancels or accentuates sound. You get a +5 bonus to Move Silently, Listen, and Intimidate checks while wearing it. * Force: The armor is made of force. It grants DR 3/-. * Positive: The armor has natural healing properties. It grants fast healing 1 if positive energy heals you. * Negative: The armor has natural healing properties. It grants fast healing 1 if negative energy heals you. (Su): At 3rd level, as a standard action while wielding his elemental weapon, the Elemental Blade can make each character within 10 feet take a Reflex save (DC 10 + half Elemental Blade level + Charisma modifier) or take 1d6 points of damage for every two Elemental Blade levels the Elemental Blade possesses. The damage type is of the same type as his elemental weapon. (Su): At 4th level and every 3 levels after 4th, the Elemental Blade's summoned armor and weapon each get a +1 enhancement bonus. In addition, when the Elemental Blade and Elemental Armor are summoned, they get one additional element for each +1 enhancement bonus. Each additional element on the weapon adds an instance of the weapon damage in the energy type of that element. (Su): At 6th level, the Elemental Blade can make ranged touch attacks with a range of 60 feet as long as he has an empty hand. These attacks deal 1d6 points of damage for every two Elemental Blade level he possesses, of any energy type he has access to. (Su): At 8th level, the Elemental Blade gets a bonus from each element he has access to: * Fire: The Elemental Blade can attack one additional time during a full attack action at his Base Attack Bonus -5. * Cold: The Elemental Blade does not provoke Attacks of Opportunity when drinking potions. * Electricity: The Elemental Blade can move 5 additional feet during a 5' step. * Acid: The Elemental Blade gets a +4 bonus to ability checks to resist being bull rushed or tripped when standing on the ground. * Sonic: The Elemental Blade gains a breath weapon that deals 1d6 points of Sonic damage per two Elemental Blade levels in a 60 foot cone, Fortitude save for half (DC 10 + half Elemental Blade level + Charisma modifier). He may use this ability every 1d4+1 rounds. * Force: The Elemental Blade can teleport his move speed once every 1d4+1 rounds as a move action. * Positive: The Elemental Blade can turn undead as a Cleric 3 levels lower than himself. * Negative: The Elemental Blade can rebuke undead as a Cleric 3 levels lower than himself. (Su): At 11th level, the Elemental Blade can deal 1d6 points of damage per two Elemental Blade levels to each target in a 120' line as a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity. Reflex save for half (DC 10 + half Elemental Blade level + Charisma modifier). The damage may be of any type the Elemental Blade has access to. (Su): At 12th level, the Elemental Blade gains the ability to use summon monster iii at-will as a spell-like ability, but only to summon Small Elementals, with a caster level equal to his Elemental Blade level. (Su): At 14th level, the Elemental Blade gets another bonus from each element he has access to: * Fire: The Elemental Blade can attack one additional time during a charge, full attack action, or standard attack action at his Base Attack Bonus -5. * Cold: The Elemental Blade does not provoke Attacks of Opportunity. * Electricity: All movement speeds the Elemental Blade possesses increase by 30 feet. * Acid: The Elemental Blade becomes immune to critical hits. * Sonic: The Elemental Blade can deafen everyone within 100 feet per Elemental Blade level for 1d4+1 rounds every minute. Fortitude save negates (DC 10 + half Elemental Blade level + Charisma modifier). * Force: The Elemental Blade can teleport his move speed once every 1d4+1 rounds as an immediate action. * Positive: Whenever the Elemental Blade deals damage with an attack, he may heal an ally within 15' (or himself) for half that many hit points. No character may be healed more than once per round by this ability. * Negative: The first melee attack the Elemental Blade makes in a round inflicts 1 negative level if it hits. (Su): At 15th level, the Elemental Blade becomes immune to all energy types he has access to, except for the ones that heal him. (Su): At 18th level, the Elemental Blade can deal 1d6 points of damage per two Elemental Blade levels to each target in a 30' spread within 100' as a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity. Reflex save for half (DC 10 + half Elemental Blade level + Charisma modifier). The damage may be of any type the Elemental Blade has access to. (Su): At 20th level, the Elemental Blade is healed by all energy types he has access to. Energy types that already heal him heal him twice as much. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class